Wicked
by Usaaya
Summary: Stanton and Serena have been dating each other on and off for the past few years, but now it is time for Serena to choose what she is to become for her 17th birthday is coming up soon. What will happen if Stanton brings the cold fire to her once more?


AN: I do not own the characters Stanton and Serena nor do I own the song As long as your mine from the musical wicked. All rights go to the creators of both song and characters. I do however own the idea of all of this fan fic.. SO DON'T steal . Anyways! Enjoy! Sorry that there isn't any funny disclaimer this time like normal too tired. Lol. Well here it is. Oh! One more thing! This is going to be a one shot, but will have a squeal if enough people rate and comment! .

** Wicked**

A cold night wind blew as Serena pulled her sweater over her shoulders slowly and looked around; it was a bit too cold for California she thought to herself as she looked up at the moon, the light glinting in her eyes. The silver amulet around her neck cast off a strange shimmer as she shifted her eyes too look at the darkness around her, an uneasy feeling lay in the pit of her stomach as she looked around worried. She wasn't at all ready for a battle with a follower, not today. The uneasy feeling in her stomach came to a halt as a warm feeling snaked up through her body as someone was behind her touching her shoulder. She smiled some as she fell into the touch and turned around locking her emerald eyes with a set of dangerous blue ones. "You scared me.." Serena said as she smiled some and slipped her arms around his neck slowly.  
"I am sorry, I didn't mean to." Stanton said as his blue eyes looked deep with in her eyes. It felt as though he was looking into her soul. She knew that Maggie had told her not to trust a follower to look in her eyes for they cloud lock someone in one of the worse memories ever, but Serena never felt that fear when she was around Stanton. Also he had many times that he could have done something like that but never did. Stanton instinctively placed his arms around Serena's waist and pulled her closer. There relationship had been a bit rocky sense he betrayed the daughters and Serena but he did it all for her. If only she could realize that, many times they had broke up because Serena said that it was forbidden and they were to remain enemies but that never lasted. She would always end up crying out for him needing his touch and his love. Or he would end up slipping into her room and kiss her so hard that her anger and doubt would fade into nothing and they would spend the night just laying there in intimacy.  
"You seem lost in thought." Serena stated as she leaned up and placed her lips just inches away from his. "Let me clear those thoughts from your head." She said. Stanton chuckled some as he knew she had used her power of telepathy to read his thoughts and he never felt he had to guard his thoughts from her so of course she was able to read them with out him knowing.  
"Oh really, and how do you manage to make me forget these thoughts I have?" He said a smirk laying on his lips as he inched his lips closer to hers but not yet touching.

"Like this." Serena said as she pressed all the pressure of her feet up to her toes and leaned up pressing her lips to his slowly. Stanton would have smiled but he dared not to ruin the moment. He pulled her closer to him as he returned her kiss lovingly and ran his tongue across her lips as though asking for permission to further the kiss. Serena responded by parting her lips slightly and allowing his tongue to run along side of hers and deepen the kiss. She returned this action and ran her fingers on the back of his neck in little circles. Stanton shivered as he pulled away from the kiss and looked her deeply in the eyes.

"Serena, you know what that does to me." He said firmly trying to let her know what would happen if she continued.

_ Kiss me to fiercely hold me to tight,  
I need help believing your with me tonight.  
My wildest dreamings could not foresee,  
lying besides you with you wanting me.  
And just for this moment as long as your mine  
I've lost all resistance and crossed some borderline  
And if it turns out it's over to fast, I'll make ever moment last  
As long as your mine.._

"I know, but this is the last night we can be together ever. After tonight Stanton I am serious we can't be together." Serena said as she looked away slowly. Stanton lifted her chin to make him look her in the eyes and smiled softly.

"You always say that." He said fear in his voice, he had never seen her look so serious before when she said something like that. His voice had crocked some as though he was going to cry. He was the prince of the night and the only thing that could ever make him cry was her. Some how she had taken his heart prisoner and he was never going to get it back. No matter how many times she left him.

"Stanton. I'm." Before Serena could finish what she was saying Stanton pressed his lips to hers hopping it would work once more when he kissed her so passionately that the thought of leaving him would leave her mind. Serena felt weak in her knees and would have been falling down had he not have had his arms around her.

"I am not letting you leave me Serena. Become the dark goddess….be with me forever…join me…" Stanton said as he looked at her pleadingly. Serena's eyes widened some as she looked at him tears slowly falling down her cheeks.

"Stanton. I can't…" Serena said as she looked him in the eyes. "I can't betray my friends….." She muttered some as the tears rolled off down her cheeks to her chin and onto the ground. Stanton sighed he should have known she would have said something like that.

"But Serena; your going to turn seventeen, and then you wont remember me or anything. If you become my dark goddess…I can be with you forever." He whispered into her ear. The words he spoke were like poison they flowed through her whole body with such want and desire, she always wanted to walk back through the cold fire and feel the lingering flames on her skin rip away her mortality. She had never told any of the other daughters that she wanted to feel the feeling again. Stanton heard these thoughts and placed his lips to hers again kissing her once more. He then pulled away knowing that she was melting into him like butter and smiled. "Become my dark goddess…" He muttered the words into her ear once more. "Lecta.." Stanton said adding a sense of seduction to the name.

_Maybe I'm brainless, Maybe I'm wise  
but you've got me seeing through different eyes.  
Somehow I've fallen under your spell and somehow  
I'm feeling it's up that I fell.  
Every moment  
As long as you're mine  
I'll wake up my body  
And make up for lost time  
Say there's no future for us a pair.._

Serena looked at Stanton shocked as he whispered that into her ear as the flames of the fire slowly appeared in front of her until fully the cold fire was before her. "Stanton. I can't…" Stanton smiled some as he pressed his lip to hers and then pulled away."Serena…" he said as he got down on one knee. "I love you and I want to be with you for eternity. This curse that is bestowed upon me is one that you have made clear to me that it may not be that bad. But only and only if you are near me by my side forever. Marry me Serena, become my dark goddess." Stanton said as he looked up to her, and reached into his pocket pulling out a silver ring with an onyx stone in the middle of it, which had diamonds surrounding it.

Serena didn't know what to say, she was shocked and unsure what had brought all this up. She looked away and bit her lower lip. If she said yes she betrayed her sisters, if she said no she would loose the love of her life forever. Why did life have to be so cruel? She looked down at Stanton as the tears slowly built up in her eyes and fell down once more. "Stanton..."

"Please Serena, you have un froze my frozen heart and taught me how to love and that someone can love me, be with me forever." Stanton said his face was serious and his blonde hair fell into his eyes just the way that made her feel week in the knees. Serena gulped a bit and took the ring out of Stanton's hands and placed it on her left hand ring finger and looked at him smiling. Stanton's eyes grew wide and happiness crossed over his face as Serena took his hands and grabbing them as she motioned for him to get up. She placed her lips to his and kissed him softly.

"Stanton, I love you." She said as she looked at the fire and then slipped her arms around his neck pressing her lips to his once more as she kissed him softly. Stanton was so happy he wasn't sure what to do. He returned her kiss passionately and lovingly as he pulled away and looked her in the eyes.

_And though I know I may know  
I don't care  
Just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
Come be how you want to  
And see how bright we shine  
Borrow the moonlight  
Until it is though  
And know I'll be here holding you  
As long as you're mine…_

Serena knew what she had to do next as she smiled and kissed Stanton on the lips once more as she let go of him and walked over to the flames which were dancing in there own way, as she walked over to the fire a few followers had appeared and the chanting of Lecta was heard through out the whole block as she closed her eyes and drew in a breath as she took of her moon amulet and then threw it down to the ground as she opened her eyes and glanced up at the moon. "Forgive me Selene, it is for love…that's why you didn't follow the rules wasn't it?" She said as though speaking to the goddess and then slowly stepped into the flames as they began to burn off her mortality. The flames felt as cold as snow when it falls and surged all the way through her veins as she closed her eyes and lifted her arms up to the sky and let the flames steal away her mortality. She closed her eyes the flames felt so seductive to her as she smiled some missing the feel of the flames cold touch, the chanting continued but seemed so far away. She felt all her mortality fade into nothing as she stepped out of the fire looking around. Stanton walked over to her and pressed his lips to hers kissing her softly. "I love you."  
"I love you too." Serena said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The flames slowly faded away into nothing as the fire vanished. Stanton looked into Serena's eyes and blinked some.

"Is something the matter?" He asked worried. Serena shook her head and looked up at the full moon as a yellow tint crossed through her eyes and then faded.

"No, just for the first time I have betrayed people and I just feel. I don't know, Wicked." She muttered the last word and smiled as she pressed her lips to Stanton's kissing him as they faded into shadows.

_What is it?  
It's just for the first time  
I feel  
W  
I  
C  
K  
E  
D ……_

AN: Yeah so as most of you can tell. I was listening to the song As Long as your mine from the musical wicked as I wrote this and I was thinking of what couple fit the best to this song and all of a sudden a feeling of Stanton and Serena filled by mind so. I used that. I hope it didn't suck too badly. It was just a little experiment, not suppose to seem anything good. Took me latterly 30 minutes if not less to write, so if the grammar sucks. I'm sorry. Well hope you enjoyed! Fare thee well!  
Usa-chan


End file.
